I Still Love You But
by hattiebooxx7
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been together for over a year, but Gabby is becoming bored! She decide's its best to end it. After she does Troy tries to win her back..but eventually gives up. What happens when he finds someone else but she still wants him? Enjoy
1. Say Goodbye

**Hey guys, this is my first story, it will get better I promise! I have the story planned out but it will no doubt change, please review and if you have any ideas for developments in the story I would love to have them:D**

**The Beginning Of The End**

"GABBY wake up Troy's on the phone!" shouted her mother from outside her bedroom door"

"Grrr…what does he want its too early!" the petit brunette moaned. She opened the door and took the phone off her mum. "Hey Troy…is something the matter?" She quizzed.

A cheery voice came from the phone, "Hey Gabby! I just missed you…thought I could pick you up to go to school today!"

"Errr I missed you too…" She rushed her words, "and yeah I will see you in half hour?"

"Of course…anything for my lovely!" said the joyous Troy Bolton.

Gabriella faked a laugh, which went unnoticed by Troy, "Okay see you soon"

"Love You Brie" was the usual ending to their phone conversations, but when Troy heard a muttered "Yeah you too!" an unknown worry was felt in the young basketball champions heart.

TROY pulled up outside Gabriella's house and tooted his horn.

Gabriella sighed as she heard the too eager Troy sounding his horn, 'ergh this is getting too much' she thought to herself guiltily as she climbed into his car.

"Hey Brie! How is my princess on this fine morning?" said a merry Troy.

"Hmmm I'm ok…why are you so happy?" replied a disconnected Gabriella.

A confused Troy just looked at Gabby knowing she wasn't actually looking for an answer; it was more of a statement. With that he should've known this was the start of the end to their relationship.

The rest of their journey to school was in silence, Gabriella looked over to him, admiring his deep blue eyes, it wasn't that she didn't love him, she loved everything about him, his gorgeous eyes, his award winning smile, the dimples in his cheeks and most of all the way he blushed when she said those three little words that meant so much. 'I love you'.

Lately things had changed, she couldn't say that special phrase, she did love him but felt every time she said it she was deceiving him, no she wasn't cheating on him, wasn't in love with someone else, she wanted him but was…bored…everyday was the same, they would travel to school together, spend all day together, go home together and usually stay over each others houses every night. They had been together for 1 year, 4 months, 3 weeks and 2 days. To everyone else they were 'the perfect couple' however she wanted change, adventure, fun…and being with Troy didn't give her any of these things.

"Brie…we're at school now…" waved Troy.

"Huh" She snapped out of her daze, "I'm sorry…Troy I'm so sorry" She whispered

"Hey don't be silly Brie, everything's ok" he leaned over to kiss her, their lips locked, now their kisses weren't just ordinary kisses, they were fireworks, special collisions and even though Gabby was becoming bored she still loved every little kiss he placed on her lips, she felt so wanted and for them few seconds she was in a different world. Then he pulled away.Their foreheads lingered together for a few minutes,

"I Love You" Troy softly whispered.

A tear came to her eye, "I Love You Too…Always Will"

"Hey…hey what's the matter? Brie? You can talk to me" Troy pleaded.

"I want to break up" and there they were, the five words that hurt him the most, the phrase that broke his heart. They came rushed, not how Gabriella wanted to say it, but at least it was out.

**There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Boy it's not you, it's me  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye **

Boy I know your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I Found myself asking,

**"Why? Why?" **

**Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, boy I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart**

"But you love me…is this a joke? Because it isn't all that funny…" said a worried Troy.

"Yeah I do love you…but its all too much, its getting…boring" said an also heartbroken Gabby.

"Boring!"

"Troy don't get mad, we can be…"

"Friends! Oh how lucky am I! You want to be my friend…well I love you, you're the girl I wanna spend the rest of my life with! But not as friends…get out…just go…GO!!!"

Tears rolled down Gabriella's soft cheeks, "I am so sorry; I never wanted to hurt you"

"WHAT DID I SAY…GO! GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" He shouted.

"Im So Sorry...Goodbye" She whimpered and stepped out of the car.

"No, no, just wait a minute. We're not really breaking up, are we? Come on. This is just a thing we're going through, and tomorrow it will be like it never happened, right?" Troy cried after her.

BUT she had gone. And everyday for the next few months he would cry himself to sleep, then everyday at school he put on a brave face and tried to win back the girl of his dreams.


	2. Moving On

**Chapter 2 – Moving On**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! The next will be posted shortly! D**

GABRIELLA and Troy had been separated for two weeks now, he had tried everything and anything he could to get her back, he sent her flowers, chocolates, teddies and even played their song "When I First Saw You" during half time at his basketball game. He tried all he could to get her back…but it failed.

There's no denying it Gabby missed Troy too but she didn't want a relationship anymore. What she missed most wasn't the sexual side of their relationship but simple things like their late night phone calls. Troy's voice would send her to sleep but now she had to listened to her iPod until she feel into a light sleep, she woke at the slightest sound and secretly wished it was Troy climbing into her bed, she longed to be back into his arms, but just as she was going to give in she stopped herself…but why?

**A Month Later **

"You're finally gonna move on!" Said an excited Chad

"Yeah man, I mean I'm not looking for anyone else…but I gotta let go off Brie…its over"

"Woo Hoo!!! Back to the young bachelor days! Yeah uh…uh huh…"

"Excuse me? You are no longer a bachelor Mr. Danforth!" Interrupted Taylor with Gabby.

"Oh err hey baby!"

"Hmmm don't baby me…tryna soften me up ayy!" she said sarcastically

They walked off to class together, leaving Gabby and Troy together…alone for the first time, their friends had usually been careful not to do this but today it must have slipped their minds. There was an awkward silence for almost a minute, it was the longest minute ever.

"Hi Gabby" I plucked up the courage to finally speak.

Her beautiful eyes fluttered up and look straight at me "hey Troy…you okay?"

'She asked how I was...No cool it you've gotta move on okay!' he thought

"Yeah I'm great!" he planted the biggest grin on his face

'Woah, he's moved on fast, I'm not even over him, and I ended it' thought Gabby to herself.

"Good" She faked an even bigger smile than him, trying to compete. Just then the bell rang; they said an awkward goodbye and went their separate ways.

AFTER school Troy was waiting for Chad at his locker. "Hey Chad, so I was thinking we could go to the mall now…" He glanced over to Gabby "…chat up some little hotties!" he shouted loud enough for Gabby to hear.

"Yeah man…" Taylor shot a look at him "…I mean you can chat up some little hotties…I already got mine" He flashed a smile back in her direction.

AT the mall Troy was in desperate search of a Gabriella look-alike, which Chad had noticed, but after a while they both realized it was pointless, he could never replace Brie.

"Ooops! I am so sorry…I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Troy looked up to see a gorgeous blonde, with intense blue eyes, like his, and a models figure, no she wasn't a thing like Gabby but Troy liked what he saw. He wanted her.

"Oh hey no worries! It was my fault, I was too busy thinking about…stuff" Troy nervously babbled.

Then she laughed. Oh my that smile, her eyes. God she was beautiful.

"I don't usually do this but erm…do you fancy going out sometime…I know you don't know me…and you probably have a boyfriend…cos you're gorgeous…but erm…" Troy blushed.

"I don't have a boyfriend…and I don't usually say yes to guys who I bump into…but hey why don't I take a chance…here's my number" She wrote on his hand her number and then put a X underneath. Then she was gone.

He sighed "oh my god this is so what I need…she's beautiful…how long should I leave it before I call?" Troy said eagerly.

"Call tomorrow after school" laughed Chad

THE next day Troy rushed home from school, he couldn't wait to hear her voice again, he didn't even know her name. It helped that he hadn't seen Gabby today, as she probably would have changed his mind with one smile.

'Just call her Troy, she gave you her number, she's probably waiting' He picked up his cell and dialed her number. Then came the dial tone, and he awaited the answer.

"Hello" came a sweet, airy voice.

"Hey its Troy…erm that guy from the mall"

"Oh the silly sausage who bumped into me" she laughed

"Yeah…that's me!" he laughed back

"So what you up to?"

"Well nothing…which is why I was kinda wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"What now?"

"Erm…yeah…I mean not if you don't want to…or maybe you're busy…"

"You're cute" she giggled "do you know where the carnival on St Louis Street is?"

'No' he thought "Yeah" he lied.

"Great…meet me there in half hour…bye hunni!" then she hung up.

'Shit St Louis Street? Where the hell is that?' He took his SatNav and made his way to the car.

50 MINUTES later Troy found the carnival, and saw the gorgeous blonde walking in the other direction, it was her, and she was leaving! He jumped out the car and ran to catch her.

"Hey wait up…I'm so sorry!" I shouted

She remained with her back to me, "you lied didn't you, you had no idea where St Louis Street was."

Embarrassed he muttered, "yeah…I said I was sorry"

She turned round and greeted me with her amazing smile, "Its cool, but the carnivals closed. Where you wanna go now?"

'Yessss! She's not annoyed!' "I don't mind…your choice."

"Oh I hate choosing, erm how about the diner? Are you hungry?"

"Yes I'm starving!" She said with great enthusiasm.

They set off to the diner, Troy was happily surprised when she ordered the same as him, he was happy she had a big appetite. They talked about everything, and to his delight there were no awkward silences, for that entire night he had erased Gabriella from his mind.


	3. Best Friends Only

**Chapter 3 – 'Best Friends Only' **

AFTER the date Troy had taken Amie home and he was returning home himself. As he was driving he recognized a familiar figure, he knew who it was from anywhere, her perfect size, beautiful cascading brown hair and when his headlights hit her eyes he noticed the special sparkle that he missed so much.

'_Gabriella'_ he muttered to himself _'Shit, should I stop and give her a lift? Or drive straight past?'_ he thought for too long and she had noticed his car slowing down. _'Shit I can't just drive past now…'_

He pulled up his car beside Gabby, "Hey Brie…Gabriella…erm you wanna ride home?"

"Oh thanks but I don't wanna take up your time" she said lying, what she really meant was if she was in his presence for much longer she would need to wrap her arms tightly around his neck and tenderly kiss him…she missed him…a lot.

"Don't be silly…I mean if you don't wanna ride then fine…but it really isn't taking up my time"

'_A five minute ride can't hurt right?'_ She climbed in "Thanks Troy"

"So how comes your out at this late hour" Gabriella asked sweetly giggling

Troy wondered if he should tell her the truth, _'She won't care anyway, might aswell be truthful' _

"Well I met this amazing girl the other day and well I took her out tonight"

Gabriella's face dropped and Troy noticed it, a tear came to her eye, one she couldn't hold back, it fell, a thousand seconds past, her heart was well and truly broken. She always thought when people said 'Oh I'm heartbroken' that they were exaggerating, but now she understood, how much it really hurts, it feels like someone is squeezing your heart so tight that you can't breath, can't move, can't think about anything except the pain, and for those few seconds she felt incomplete, she felt she had truly lost the love of her life, Troy Bolton, _'why did I ever let him go'_

"Hey what's the matter? Was it something I said?" _does she care that I have someone else? _Troy thought excitedly.

_Shit I can't tell him how I feel, I can't do this to him, he is obviously over me, now I need to move on, It's my mistake. _Thought Gabby "My grandma isn't well" I Lied! I can't believe I lied about such a thing, but I couldn't have Troy thinking I still loved him.

_How stupid am I to think she cared still, if only dreams came true_

"Shhh hey Brie, it's all gonna be ok. I'm always here for you, no matter what happens, you'll always be a part of my life, and you can tell me anything" He hated saying the next phrase but "we'll always be best friends right?"

She was hurt "Best friends…yeah we'll always be best friends" Tears filled in her eyes again; she was going to have to accept that they were _only _best friends. But at least they were something.

"Here we are, your personal carriage has arrived at your house" Troy chuckled

"Thank You…So Much" she leaned over and hugged him, they must have stayed in that position for gone 5 minutes, he could smell the soft rosebud scents in her hair and she could smell _her Troy _back in her arms once again.

When they finally pulled away, they lingered for a second, looking straight into one another's eyes, they were lost there until the sound of a horn jolted them, making their lips touch and that tingling sensation she missed dearly came rushing back.

He pulled away "I'm so sorry"

"No, I am" Gabby said running out of the car and into her house.

TROY sat outside his house for a while, thinking of the two girls who held his thoughts, he was in love with Gabriella, but was infatuated by Amie. He could only have one, even if it wasn't the one he wanted most. Amie.

**Thanks Guys! Sorry This Chapters A Bit Short, Next Will Be Longer, But This Was More Of A Filler Section To Show They Both Still Have Strong Feelings For Each Other. They Are Both Still Truly Madly Deeply In Love With Eachother.**


	4. The New Girl

**Chapter 4 – "The New Girl"**

"Chad she is amazing, she has the perfect eyes, lips, legs…the list could go on…she's perfect!" Troy sang. The gang was all sitting around the lunch table in the canteen while listening to Troy talk about Amie, Gabriella had sat there trying not to listen to what Troy was saying, but she couldn't help wanting to hear his softening voice.

"So dude when are we gonna meet her?" Chad said excitedly

"Well she's coming over to mine tonight at 7…you guys could all come too…watch a movie…get a take-out?"

"Yeah…sounds cool!" the gang said in unison…minus Gabriella. As the bell sounded they all got up to go to their next lessons. Troy had noticed Brie was quieter than usual at lunch so ran to catch up with her.

"Brie! Wait up…"

She turned slowly "Hey Troy"

_**Brie: He looks really happy**_

_**Troy: I told her I really missed her**_

_**Brie: He doesn't mean it**_

_**Troy: I do really mean it**_

_**Brie: I asked about his girlfriend**_

_**Troy: She seems well over me**_

_**Brie: I wish that girl was me**_

_**Troy: I wish she was mine again**_

_**Brie: He said he had to go to class**_

_**Troy: Shit she was about to see me cry**_

_**Brie: He just turned around**_

_**Troy: She looks beautiful**_

_**Brie: He didn't turn back**_

_**Troy: I wish I had turned around**_

_**Brie: I still love him**_

_**Troy: I still love her**_

"SO are you coming Troy's tonight aswell" asked a cautious Taylor.

"Yeah I told Troy I would, I need to move on Tay, he obviously has" I said broken.

"And…not that you're a mean person or nothing but…make sure your not rude to Amie, because she hasn't actually done anything."

"What! I'm not like that!" _'How dare she make me out to be some MONSTER!'_

"Brie, I just mean be careful what you say!"

"Stop calling me Brie…Troy called me Brie…and its over now…I need to forget" I broke into tears, "you're supposed to be my friend, help me forget…"

"Shhh Shhh its ok Gabby…everything's ok"

Taylor cradled Gabby in her arms for gone half an hour until Gabby was ready to leave, she got in her car and went home, hoping she could stop off at the mall before she goes to Troy, treat herself to a new outfit…to wear tonight of course!

EVERYONE was at Troy's house waiting for Gabby to turn up, they had already bonded with Amie and she felt like one of the gang already. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" shouted Troy

Gabby stood outside nervously waiting; she was wearing a _very_ short denim skirt, pink converse, a pink top and white jacket, she looked casual but gorgeous, he long dark hair was in ringlets gently curved around her face.

When Troy opened the door he couldn't move, she looked stunning, he hadn't really noticed her gorgeous figure before, and she had never shown it off before, it was definitely a different Gabby, but _hell _he liked it.

"Gabby…you look…great! Really different…but nice different…not bad different" _'Shit Troy you're rambling shut up!"_

'_Great, he's all nervous because he would rather I wasn't here wouldn't he' _ thought a saddened Gabby. "Hey Troy…can I err come in? It's kinda freezing out here" Gabriella laughed.

'_Cringe' _thought Troy "Yeah of course" he moved aside to let Gabby past, watching her hips sway in a beautiful rhythm.

Amie came running up to Gabriella and introduced herself, although Gabby was jealous Taylor was right, she couldn't be mean, she should be happy for Troy, especially when she ended their relationship; also, Amie was far too nice.

THE gang was all watching a film, Gabby was too busy with her jealousy to watch the film, and she got up to get some water. As she was drinking in the kitchen a Gabby heard a small voice call her name.

"Gabriella? Are you ok? I'd really love to get to know you better; Troy is always talking about you."

'_He talks about me!' _thought Gabby.

"He is always saying how much of a good _best _friend you are!" continued Amie.

'_Oh best friend' _Gabby smiled "yeah we are the bestest best friends ever!" she laughed.

JUST as Amie turned to leave the kitchen and join the film again Gabby said…

"Incase you didn't know you're the girl that's replacing me…Some things you should know, he really is one of the most perfect things. So don't be surprised if he gives you more love than you could have ever expected. He hurts easily by careless words we say. If you make that mistake of hurting him then you're gonna have to pay the price of seeing the broken look in his eyes and watch the light in them slowly fade away. If this happens then it's ok because he will forgive you…A sweet kiss & the words 'I love you' can heal almost anything. But don't say I love you unless you really mean it. Someone who doesn't really care…that's what will hurt him the most. He will never try to hurt you because that just isn't him…So just don't ever hurt him ok!"

Her eyes were filling with tears. She couldn't hold them back, but didn't care, Amie had to hear this.

"If you do then I don't think there could be a worse feeling, than knowing you have the one boy I love and knowing you hurt him. He is so perfect. And if you ever leave him you will break his heart into pieces. The same way mine did the day he met you.

Just watch how his hands will fit perfectly with yours and the feeling of knowing nothing in the world can hurt you all because he is there. And when he puts his arms around you and tells you you're the girl he loves you will know there isn't another boy better than him. All I can do now is watch you both fall in love. It's good to see him happy even if it isn't with me anymore. I loved him so much…I guess I just didn't realize how much…but now the time has come to give him up and for him to make you as happy as he made me…So If he see's me smiling it's not because I've forgotten about him, It's because I'm tired of crying, I'll always remember him and how special he was and still is to me. Look after him. You have the boy I love."

Gabby broke down in tears; Amie ran to her and comforted her, they sat down for ages rocking back and forth, both crying, Gabriella because of her heartache, and Amie because the speech had been like something from a movie, she never knew people could really feel that way about another at such a young age. Amie couldn't help feeling guilty, she had Troy Bolton, the one who sweet Gabriella gave her heart to and whose heart is now in such pain, but she too was falling for Troy, she was unsure of what to do. She had been given Gabriella's blessing, and would never hurt Troy, she couldn't give him up.

AS the two girls sat on the kitchen floor cuddling each other a pair of deep, loving, tear-filled _blue_ eyes were watching the action in the kitchen. Troy Bolton. He had heard everything, every thought from Gabriella, she still loved him, he still loved her, but he was with Amie, and by the worried expression on her face she had fallen for him too.

**Yay! Chapter 4 finally completed…aww I loved doing this chapter, some parts aren't all my own, I got the Brie/Troy thought speech from a picture I found on Thanks for reading! What will Troy do next? R&R x**


	5. Time For The Truth

**Chapter 5 - Time for the Truth**

**Towards the end of this scene the M rated stuff starts coming in. when I first created the story I planned to progress the rating but if people would prefer I kept it at a lower rating then simply say D thank you and Enjoy! R&R Xox**

As everyone started to go home, Troy asked Gabby if she wanted to help clean up and then he would drop her home later. He needed to talk to her, he couldn't get her words out of his mind, _"And if you ever leave him you will break his heart into pieces. The same way mine did the day he met you." _ Those were _her _words, she still loved him.

"Heya…so is there anything else you wanted me to do?" asked Gabby sweetly.

"Erm, well I need to talk to you about something, do you want a drink and we can go upstairs and talk?"

"Why upstairs?" asked Gabby _'what does he want from me?'_

"Don't worry its nothing like _that _it's just my mum will be home soon."

"ohhh…yeah that's fine" said a bashful Gabriella.

Gabriella was sitting upstairs in Troy's room, admiring the pictures on the wall, for some reason he hadn't removed the pictures of _them_ and this made Gabby feel slight warmth in her heart, maybe he missed her she thought excitedly.

"So…Gabby before we get into a whole load of small talk I'm just gonna jump right in a say what I need to. Okay?"

"Erm…yeah that's…okay…" replied a nervous Gabriella

"Gabriella I heard what you said to Amie" Gabby's face dropped "everything, about how you still feel towards me…and I have to tell you, I do still love you, I haven't stopped loving you, you're my first thought in the morning and the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep, and then I even dream about you. You're my life, and I don't wanna spend another day without you in it. You're my everything and I really miss you"

He then embraced her, he wouldn't let her go and a stunned Gabby just stood there, accepting the cuddle.

"B…b…but what about Amie?"

"Amie…she's a lovely girl, really she is, but I'm in love with Gabriella Anne Montez…you…I'm in love with you…you crazy girl!"

"Troy…" Gabby said, in a voice which worried Troy

"Ye…Yes…what is it Gabby…you meant what you said didn't you?"

"I meant every word, I love you, I never stopped loving you, you're my whole world, and without you I'm nothing, I'll love you forever, but I cant be with you, close your eyes and we can be together, but not in the real world, a world that's harsh and causes heartache, I don't want Amie to have you…but I don't want you either…its hard to expla…"

Something in Troy snapped, he was so angry he paced the room, almost talking to himself, but the harshness of his voice was directed at Gabby; "How selfish could you be! You're my whole life, I've just poured my heart out to you, we could be so much, but you're worried about what the _world _thinks of you…isn't more important what I think of you? Do you know that every time I look at you, breathe you, am with you…my heart skips a beat…and it feels as if it doesn't belong to me…your holding it…and you won't let go, your dragging me down and down and I don't wanna feel this anymore, I want you, but I want all of you, everyday forever and ever, you and me. If I picture my life 20 years from now…I'm with _you_, and _our _kids, in _our _home. But you, you think of nothing but yourself. Well I'm through with you, I lost you once, I can lose you again, but don't you take the easy way out!"

"There is no easy way out, I'm in so much pain, you have my heart, and you won't give it back…but I want it back, I _need _it I wanna move on Troy, just let me go Troy…even if it kills me…I need to let go."

"But how can you just do this, the worst way to miss someone is when they are right beside you, but you can _never _have them, is that to be us…never to touch, never to hold…am I never to hear the words _I love you _come from your lips…I close my eyes and all I see is you…tell me you don't feel the same, tell me and I'll go, tell me you don't love me and I will leave you…I promise…If I thought its what was best…"

"Deep down, I can't live without you, when I close my eyes all I see is me and you, and I can't tell you that I don't love you…because I do…Troy Bolton I Love You! Troy I want a fairytale ending, I really do."

"I can give you that, I would give you anything you asked…" his eyes were now filling with tears, he was desperate.

"But I can't…I can't give you a _fairytale ending _I'm so afraid I will hurt you and break your heart…" Gabriella sobbed.

The next 3 words were utter torture to Gabriella; Troy spoke them in a whisper…

"You already have" and he turned round, walked towards his bed and lay on it. Head down…away from the world, away from Gabriella.

She came a lay beside him, she put her arm around him and held him close, they both huddled together crying in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Brie" came a soft voice

"Yeah" she snuffled

"Why…just tell me why…all I have ever done is _love _you…and now you don't want to be with me…it just doesn't make sense."

"I don't want to tell you the truth…because I don't want you ending your dream…"

"But, Brie…don't you get it? You are my dream…"

Gabriella began to cry and lay her head on Troy's muscular chest,

"But basketball" whimpered Gabby.

"Basketball? What about basketball?"

"Its your life, its what you want, you can find another me…but basketball is everything to you."

"Gabby…I need basketball I really do" although Gabby knew this…hearing it made it crush her even more. "But Brie…I need you too…do you know what Chad noticed? He said whenever you and I were arguing or whatever…I didn't shoot a single basket…but when me and you were at out best…so was my game."

"So you need me to play basketball…is that the only reason?" cried a broken Gabby.

"No…I need you…I want basketball…and with you I can have basketball…but you see, if I lose you, I lose basketball…I lose everything. You're the only one who knows the real Troy Bolton, to everyone else I'm just the playmaker, and you loved me for me…not because of what I can do on court."

They once again embraced each other, neither wanting to let go, but to both their surprise Troy did first. "Baby Brie don't be letting go to save me…if you want to let go do it for yourself, do it because _you _want to…I will always love you, and I will never forget the time we have spent together, you have been my life for so long, it will be hard letting you go, but if I knew for sure it was best for you, I would do it…for you. But do one thing for me…ask yourself what you really want…if it's not me then go…but I just want you to know…I love you Gabriella Anne Montez…I want to marry you…I want to have your babies, grow old with you and die beside you…together in eternity."

Gabriella was again in tears; his words were so sweet, so thoughtful and loving. She couldn't let him go, and no matter what anyone else said, she wouldn't stop him from getting his dream…because he _needed _her to get his dream.

She lunged forward onto him and they passionately kissed, Troy seized Gabriella and they were lying on the bed overpoweringly kissing one another, the love between them was so strong, and at this moment in time they were whole. He began kissing her neck and made his way down to her stomach, dripping kissing around her belly button. They were both feeling horny at this point and Troy dared to go where they hadn't before.

He began to un-do her jeans, he looked up to check it was okay with Brie, and her gentle nod encouraged him to move further down. Before long they were both caressing each others bodies wearing barely anything, he began to grind on her and she could feel herself wanting more. She pulled him down to her, whispered in his ear and she further encouraged him to do what they had long awaited…they had eventually become one.

They began to move in sync with one another, Troy trying to be as gentle as he could; although passion sometimes took control and he forget that this was her first time. As she moaned in his ear their pace speeded up and Gabby flipped over onto Troy, straddling him, she rode him soft but fast, their bodies entwining…this of course had to be the best make up session ever.


End file.
